


Not-So-Hot Chocolate

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Kline fluff, very brief mention of blood?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Not-So-Hot Chocolate

“Can someone get the door!” you screamed from outside your motel room. You knew Dean, Sam, and Jack were all inside, researching away on the latest case. You rolled your eyes as you juggled four grocery bags, the overfilled bags slowly digging into your fingers. “Hello?!”  
“I’m comin’, Y/N. Hold your horses,” Dean boomed from the other side of the door. You sighed with relief as the door clicked open, revealing your oldest brother and his bright red pajama pants.  
“I’m actually holding your dinner. So, be nice.” You rolled your eyes at the hideous fabric. “You look like a used tampon in those.”  
Dean scrunched his nose. “Thanks, sis. Now I’m gonna have to burn them.”  
“Please do,” you muttered, tossing the bags onto the small motel table. “There’s microwaveable mac n’ cheese cups, microwave popcorn, every flavor of ramen imaginable, and a few premade salads for Sam. You smiled over at your middle brother, who nodded in thanks.  
You watched as Jack read the information on the packaged, mostly unnatural food items. He pulled out a large, light blue box and a gallon of milk.  
“What’s… hot chocolate?” Jack asked innocently. He smiled faintly as he studied the box. “The chocolate part sounds delicious. But, I’m not sure about the temperature.”  
You nodded. “It’s chocolate powder. You mix it with water and drink it hot, or warm.” You lifted the gallon of milk. “But, it’s better mixed with milk.”  
“Oh! Y/N makes the best hot chocolate.” Sam stood from his spot on one of the beds. “That sounds amazing right now.” You took the hint and grabbed four packets of cocoa, and the gallon of milk.  
“In honor of the snow, and another somewhat successful day of research, it’s time for a hot chocolate break.” You grinned as you popped each Styrofoam cup into the microwave, one at a time. Once each up was warm, you mixed in the cocoa.  
You turned and handed each of your brothers a steaming mug of cocoa, smiling. “Two hot chocolates for the two largest dorks on the planet.” You ignored their gasps and scoffs as you grabbed the third cup. “And this one, a warm chocolate, for the half angel. We don’t want a repeat of yesterday’s hot coffee fiasco, do we?” Jack happily took the cup, shaking his head.  
“My tongue still hurts a little.” Jack pursed his lips, staring into the cup. “Plus, plain coffee is kind of gross.”  
You laughed. “I know Dean wouldn’t agree with you.” You raised your cup to everyone. “Anyway, cheers to the family business. And, lazy, snowy research days.” You giggled, before taking a sip. You peered over your cup and watched Jack as he took his tentative first sip.  
Jack sat up slightly, his smile stretching across his lips. “Mmm, I like this not-so-hot chocolate. It’s a lot better than coffee.”  
“Ya know, Jack. If you mix the two, you get something called a mocha,” Sam suggested sweetly. “It’s pretty good. The sweetness of the chocolate masks the bitterness of the coffee.”  
Dean laughed. “Yeah. It’s what pansies who can’t drink real coffee drink in the morning.” You reached over and punched your older brother in the arm.  
“Shut up, Dean. He can’t all be as macho as you.” You rolled your eyes, before plopping yourself on the small, fold out couch beside Jack. You stared out the window at the falling snow and smiled. “It’s nice to take a break once in a while.”  
Your brothers, and Jack, all nodded as they turned towards the window. You leaned your head to the side and rested it on Jack’s shoulder. He leaned his head on top of yours as the four of your just sat there, enjoying the simple things for just a moment, while the rest of the world spun around you.


End file.
